A conventional electric fan cross-shaped base generally has a structure shown in FIG. 1, which has two rods intersecting each other. Rod 10 has upper groove 101 at the middle and rod 11 has lower groove 111 so that both rods 10 and 11 can be intersectingly fixed with each other as a cross. And both rods 10 and 11 have two threaded holes 12 for bolts to fix upright tube 13 firmly on both rods.
In order to preserve stability of an electric fan, rods 10 and 11 are longer than the width of the fan, and in packing, the fan is first placed in a carton and the rest parts such as rods 10 and 11 are placed at the front or the rear diagonally in the carton so that the carton has to be lengtened in its size, to the result of increased cost for the carton. The carton is square or rectangular but the fan is round, so when the fan is placed in the carton, there is still large empty space around the fan not utilized, and besides, the carton has to be made large enough to contain the rods, making up a waste. Besides, it is also inconvenient that upright tube 13 is combined with rods 10 and 11 with four bolts.
In view of the disadvantages mentioned above, this invention has been devised to improve the cross-shaped base for an electric fan so that it can be easily assembled or taken apart to be packed in a carton as small as possible to save its packing cost.